


Common Disaster

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world ended as soon as the 'Cure' for the common cold went south. Four months later the world lays in ruins and survivors try their hardest to stay alive, even if it means betraying your savoirs.





	1. Chapter 1

Church's Pov:

       My entire body groaned as I plopped down on my sleeping bag looking at the sky. However, I am not on a relaxing vacation away from the big city, taking in the sights and having alone time. No, in case you are alive to wonder what I am doing, I am trying to survive. About four months ago the united states fell after scientists use the self-proclaimed, "Cure for the common cold," on their test subjects. Church took pride in being a negative person, after all who wouldn't be at 5 feet tall, an orphan at the ripe age of four, and possibly the last male american alive? It all begane about four months ago right after Church's first crush rejected him.

*Flashback*

Today I was going to tell Allison that I loved her! I walked up the stairs to the senior hallway looking for her. I finally spotted her and my heart lept to my throat.

"U-um, H-hey"

Shit! Where did that stuttering come from? Totally not cool mouth, way to impress her. Whatever, Leonard Church can woo any girl he wants...

'Beat it kid, I gotta get to class soon.'

...Unless she is the coolest teen at Blood Gulch high, is 2 feet taller then him, and is four years older them him.

"C'mon Allison please?"

'I'm sorry kid, you're not my type.'

"Ally what are you sayi-"

*Crash*

I looked around to see the cause of the interruption just in time to see Allison fly by me and stab someone in the head

"Allison what the he- 

 'Kid! Look you gotta get out of here follow me!

I followed her to her Jeep and hopped in her passenger seat.However, just as she was about to open her door, a surprise  _thing_ popped out of nowhere and bit hand on her shoulder. She cried out in anguish and as a last moments action threw her keys at church and yelled,

'Drive!'

Before promptly falling on the ground and not moving. Tears streamed down my face and I followed her dying wishes and drove the heck out of there. I had just taken my drivers test and the shaking of my hands and the salty tears burning my eyes didn't help much either. I continued to drive until the gas in her jeep ran out and I gathered all the supplies i could and started to walk towards a forest.

*End of flashback*  
That was about four months ago and I still hadn't found a single other human so far. It was a miracle that I had survived so far, or maybe it was just fate being cruel on a weak and broken boy. There were days that I wished the zombie had bit me instead, I know that Allison would be in much better shape than I am. I probably look pathetic right now, my hair not being washed in 4 months, pale skin from being in the shadows all day, and even before the zombies came I had zero muscle. Suddenly a groaning noise came from behind me and I turned around to see a hoard of zombies shuffling towards me. 'This is how I die," I Thought to myself and looked at the combat knife in my backpack that I found in her car. 'Maybe if I kill myself before they can infect me i wont hurt anyone.' Right before they could infect me six gun shots rang in the air and I opened my eyes to see the corpses of the zombies and a hand in front of my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Church froze in shock as each zombie fell over. Whoever shot them was now trying to get his attention, but he couldn't form words. he could see the person in front of him talking to the group behind them. 

Slowly each word started making sense. 

"If he isn't going to answer, we should just go." 

"No, we need to make sure he is okay." 

"Connie has a point, maybe he isn't worth the effort." 

"You guys are assholes. We are helping and that's final." 

"Guys, he is coming to his senses again." The man in front of church spoke loudly so the others would hear him. He was a larger man that didn't look pleased to be with the rest of the group. 

A lankier man came up behind him to look over his shoulder at Church. He had red hair and freckles all over his arms and neck but they seemed to stop at his face. 

"What do we do now?" He asked. 

"I don't know Simmons, you're the smart one of the group." The man in front of him said. 

"That does not make me the leader! Tucker's the self proclaimed leader, he should now." 

"Then why did you ask me?" 

"I can't take any more of the arguing! Between you and Grif and Connie and South, it is endless arguing. Grif, you make sure this idiot doesn't kill himself, and Simmons, you need to go try and break up the fight between CT and South." 

Tucker was short with dark skin that had blue tattoos on it. Church couldn't tell what they were but it looked to be a different language. His long hair was tied back to keep it out of his face and he overall looked tired. 

Church considered the fact that everyone looked tired. Who would feel awake in an apocalypse? Everyone has bags under their eyes from lack of sleep, tattered clothes from fleeing for their lives, and greasy hair. The smell was awful because most people weren't fortunate enough to find showers with running water. But smelling bad is better than being death. 

Simmons walked away to go break up the argument and Grif followed saying he would definitely need the help. They spoke like the women would kill each other. Church wonders how bad it could be, surely if they are surviving together they have some trust between them. 

"Don't worry about the girls." Tucker said when he said down next to him. "They will make up and continue on with their lives like always. Fighting is just a part of what they do. They met in some military boot camp straight out of high school, but Connie left to go take care of her little brother when this whole thing began. South snuck out a week later to join Connie, but when she got there the house was falling apart." 

"Then how did they find each other again?" 

"So you do speak," Tucker laughed. "South found Connie standing in front of a closet with her little brother who had turned into one of those monsters. She couldn't leave him but she also couldn't live with him, so her median was to lock him in a closet and leave him there until something happened. Ridiculous right?"

"Wh-" 

"Shut up! She is coming over here." 

A short woman- Connie- walks over and sits on the other side of Church. She was the only in the group that was dressed somewhat appropriately for an apocalypse. She had on combat boots, black jeans, and a brown leather jacket over a white shirt. It wasn't the best, but it was better than what everyone else had on. 

"God, she is such a raging bitch!" 

"What was it about this time?" 

"I don't even know! She just started yelling. Can you believe her?" Connie shook her head. 

"Anyway, how's the new guy?" 

"He's fine. No injuries from what I can tell."

"Is he finally out of whatever trance he was in?" 

"Yes." Church answered for himself. He ran his hand through his hair. 

"Oh so you talk?" 

"I said the same thing." 

Connie was about to say something else but t went unspoken as the final member of the small group showed up- South. She was as tall as Simmons and appeared to be the least friendly of the five. 

Her short hair was dyed purple which intrigued Church the most. He used to dye his hair every summer, he had recently dyed his hair back to its natural black color. If she wasn't so angry, he would have asked her where she got the hair dye from and if he could get any. She was wearing shorts that made her legs look even longer, worn out shoes, and a tank top. Winter is going to start in two months, and it was already cold now in fall, he hoped for her sake she had other clothes to change into when it was cold. 

"Simmons said there should be a police station a mile up the road. We are going to crash there for the night, does the new guy want to come?" 

"My name's Church." 

"I don't care, are you coming or not?" 

"I guess." Church mumbled.


End file.
